Una segunda oportunidad
by Yog la Sombra del Amor
Summary: Siempre desde la más temprana edad, Davis y Kari han amado estar juntos, primero como amigos de la infancia, y luego como amigos cercanos, y más tarde como pareja. Pero, en la etapa de pareja, TK interrumpe su relación con una horrible traición. Sin embargo el tiempo y el amor lo pueden todo, Davis y Kari volverán a estar juntos, y nadie va poder impedirlo.


Capítulo 1. "Un reencuentro inesperado"

Han pasado algunos años desde la batalla contra Malonmyotismon, y los elegidos de ambas generaciones han madurado a su ritmo. Era temprano una bella mañana de primavera, cuando suena el timbre de la recidencia Motomiya, y en el interior del departamento un cierto chico rubio se voltea, y llama a su compañero. -Davis, hay alguien en la puerta, ve a ver quién es por favor. Dijo Matt Ishida el líder de la banda de los Teen Wolves, y cuñado de Davis Motomiya el antiguo líder de los niños elegidos de la segunda generación, y precisamente de la cocina sale Davis.

Un delantal para no ensuciar su ropa, mientras prepara un pastel para Matt y Jun, en su aniversario de bodas. -Ya voy Matt, solo un momento me estoy quitando el delantal. Dijo Davis con una suave voz, muy delicadamente hablando para no despertar a su querida hermana, dormida placidamente en el regazo de Matt, sentado en la sala viendo una película.

Davis sonrie al pasar cerca de la feliz pareja, a sus diecinueve años, él ha madurado y se ha convertido en un extremadamente encantador y popular jóven, que le arranca los suspiros a más de una chica. Su largo cabello rojo, recogido en una trenza en su espalda, y Matt solo tiene un inmenso cariño a su hermano en ley, y Davis al pasar susurra que va a ir a ver quién es en la puerta, y Matt asiente y sigue acariciando a Jun que duerme una siesta mañanera con él como una almohada.

Davis se acerca a la puerta, y la abre, y para su sorpresa ve a Tai y su esposa, Mimi Tachikawa, ahora convertida en Mimi Kamiya, y sonrie al verlos. -Ah Tai y Mimi, que gusto verlos, adelante los esperabamos, justo ahora estaba preparando un pastel para la fiesta. Dijo Davis sincero mientras los hace pasar, y la pareja pasa por la puerta, mientras Mimi le daba unos besos a Davis como saludo. -Que gusto verte querido Davis, ya te extrañaba un poco. Dijo Mimi con gusto mientras lo besaba un poco, y Davis se ruborizó ligeramente, y Tai sonrió al ver a su esposa con esa clase de afectos todavía por Davis, aun cuando ambos se casaron, Davis y Mimi fueron novios hace mucho...

-Hola Mimi, a mí también me da gusto verte, y a ti también Tai. ¿Cómo esta todo? Pregunta Davis con cierta formalidad, y Tai se acerca y sonrie un poco. -Todo esta bien, no ha pasado nada. Por cierto Davis, ¿no has sabido nada de Kari? Pregunta Tai un poco suspicaz, y Davis frunce ligeramente el ceño al escuchar mencionar a Kari, de la elegida de la luz él no tiene muchos buenos recuerdos, y disimula normalidad para no incomodarlos. -No realmente, no he sabido nada de ella desde hace un tiempo. ¿Por qué la pregunta Tai? Dijo Davis sincero y luego curioso, y Tai se quita el abrigo, y lo cuelga del perchero y luego se voltea. -No por nada, solo curiosidad. Hace tiempo que no preguntas por ella, y me preocupa un poco ese detalle. Solo eso, creo. Dijo Tai que hace mucho desea que Davis y Kari vuelvan a estar juntos, como muchos de sus amigos desean lo mismo, hasta la misma Kari desea volver con Davis...

Pero, ciertas circunstancias los separaron cuando fueron novios hace años, solo que Kari sin que Davis sepa nada, ha estado sintiendo muchas ganas de volver con él y de reiniciar una relación romántica que desea llevar hasta el altar. Ese es su deseo verdadero y más íntimo, y tanto Tai como Mimi, y los demás lo saben muy bien. Pero, aun Kari no ha podido acercarse a Davis para pedirle perdón, y una segunda oportunidad, por que TK ha estado atento y listo para arruinar cualquier oportunidad de Kari con Davis, para impedir una reconciliación.

Después de todo, fue TK quién los separo en primer lugar, para tener a Kari como novia para él.

Y por un tiempo lo consiguió, hasta que Kari y sus sentimientos encontraron la libertad, y lo rechazaron a él para entregarse por completo a Davis.

Solo que Davis no sabe nada de esto, todavía...

Davis sonrie un poco y mientras camina a la cocina, él les dice. -En realidad, no he sabido de Kari, desde hace unos años. Pero, quién sabe, ella debe de estar muy feliz con su novio TK, o debería decir, ¿esposo? Dijo Davis con una ligera sonrisa, y Mimi que lo conoce muy bien, sabe que él se siente un poco molesto por esta conversación.

Mimi lo sigue a la cocina, y le contesta para darle unas noticias interesantes, que tal vez lo hagan sentirse curioso. -La verdad Davis, hace dos años que Kari se separo de TK. Fue un gran escándalo en su momento, por que TK ya le había propuesto matrimonio, pero en el último momento ella lo rechazo, y desde ese momento no se han vuelto a ver. Dijo Mimi medio seria contando todo lo que sabe a Davis, y él se queda pensativo y sonrie un poco. -Lastima. Ya estaba preparado para ver a TK con Kari, y felicitarlos por su boda. Dijo Davis con obvio sarcasmo, y Mimi no soporta verlo así, sufriendo aun por lo que paso hace años, y voltea por un momento.

En la sala Tai estaba sentado, hablando con Matt de sus cosas, mientras Jun duerme placidamente.

Mimi piensa que aun que no este bien, ella debe de hablar con Davis, y decirle lo que ella sabe de Kari, y sus sentimientos. Por que no esta bien, que dos personas que se aman tanto como Davis y Kari, estén separados solo por que uno de sus amigos es un egoísta envidioso. -Davis, escucha bien, la verdad es que yo sí sé muy bien por que Kari rechazó a TK. Kari me lo confesó como un secreto, pero bueno, si te lo digo es por que no soportó verte tan triste y aun dolido. Veras Kari ese día le llego una carta de Ken, y en esta carta él le aviso a ella del grave estado de salud en que estuviste. Debido a ese conocido accidente de tren, y como estabas en el hospital con un diagnostico reservado, Ken sintió prudente informar a Kari sobre, tal vez, tu pronta muerte Davis. Dijo Mimi muy seria y sincera, y Davis suspira un poco, ese recuerdo es uno de los más dolorosos que él tiene, a la fecha Davis no recuerda muy bien todo lo que pasó en esos años.

Hay ciertas cosas que Davis aun no recuerda ni sabe, de esos días que ni él sabe como fue que pasaron, y él se voltea un poco curioso. -Bueno, ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el fracazo de la boda? Pregunta Davis sin entender todavía que le quería decir Mimi, y ella se acerca muy seria. -¿No lo ves Davis? Kari apenas se enteró de esto, y ella se puso como loca, y destroza el vestido carísimo que le compró TK para la boda, y luego él se aparece y trata de tranquilizarla pero termina siendo golpeado por ella. Al final Kari sale del lugar de la boda, sin importarle nada, y fue a verte. Ahora Davis esta es la parte secreta, aun que no lo recuerdas debido a la gravedad de tus heridas y la desorientación de tus recuerdos, Kari estuvo a tu lado para atenderte siempre. Día y noche, semana tras semana, Kari siempre estuvo contigo haciendo todo lo posible por salvarte Davis. Tu milagrosa recuperación no solo dejo a los doctores asombrados, si no que Kari se puso tan contenta como nunca nadie la ha vuelto a ver así después. Dijo Mimi muy seria y revelando algo que Davis desconocía por completo, y él se quedó un poco sorprendido por esto, pero seguía sin entender por que Kari, luego de su recuperación ya no quiso casarse con TK.

Davis asiente y revisa el pastel en el horno, y luego se voltea. -Lo que aun no me queda claro, es por que Kari luego de verme bien, ya no quiso casarse con TK. ¿Se amaban o no? Dijo Davis intrigado y algo curioso por ese detalle, y Mimi sonrie un poco. -No Davis. Kari nunca amo de verdad a TK, desde esa aventura contra Malonmyotismon, y todo lo que pasó cuando ella y Gatomon adquirieron los poderes para que digievolucionara en Magnadramon, desde ese momento, y quizás desde antes, tu Davis fuiste siempre su favorito. Kari nunca amo a TK, pero después de lo que pasó entre ustedes, ella se sintió forzada a escoger a TK, más ella nunca lo amo o queria de verdad estar con él, todo fue un engaño de TK, que hizo parecer que ellos juntos son la mejor pareja, sin siquiera consultar a Kari y sus sentimientos al respecto. Por eso cuando Kari supo lo que te pasó, ella de inmediato rompe con TK, y ¿sabes por que lo hizo? Por que Kari te ama Davis, ella de verdad te ama al límite de sus capacidades, es tal como tú, por que yo sé que tu eres igual Davis, la amas a Kari más de lo que puedes expresar con palabras, ¿o no? Dijo Mimi muy seria y directa, revelando algo que Kari le dijo para que lo guardara como un secreto, pero como Mimi ama también a Davis, y no soporta verlo sufrir por su amor que él creía no correspondido, por esa razón le revelo el secreto.

Davis estaba un poco más sorprendido de lo que él mismo imagino, pero él mantenía la calma, hace tiempo que nada calienta su corazón, pero esa mañana él pudo sentir una tibieza especial. Davis sonrió y asintió. -Gracias Mimi, por tus palabras y por ser tan honesta, te debo una por esto. Dijo Davis agradecido con su antigua novia, y Mimi sin querer se ruboriza mucho, por que Davis le agradeció y ella aun lo ama, tal vez nunca dejara de amarlo en toda su vida...

Mimi aprovecha que Tai su otro amado esposo, esta distraido con Matt y Jun que apenas despierta, para acercarse a Davis y besarlo en la boca con amor. Davis se sorprende pero se deja llevar, y luego se separan. -Davis te amo~ Siempre te voy a amar, por eso te pido que seas feliz, y que no te rindas con Kari. Ella te necesita mucho más de lo que imaginas, te ama con todo su corazón, por eso te pido, piensa bien las cosas con Kari, perdónala por favor. Kari esta locamente enamorada de ti, tal como tú lo estas de ella, y yo también de ti. Dijo Mimi sincera y muy amorosa, y Davis sonrió un poco y asintió lentamente.

Davis sigue dolido por lo que pasó, pero saber todo esto lo ayuda mucho, ahora tiene mucho en que pensar. Luego de un amoroso abrazo de Mimi, Davis saca el pastel del horno, y luego de decorarlo perfectamente, lo saca ya listo para comerlo.

Jun le agradece a su hermanito querido, y Matt se queda impresionado por el exquisito sabor, aun Tai se queda con la boca abierta de ver un pastel tan rico y apetitoso. Todos se sirven y festejan a Jun y a Matt, en su aniversario especial, y ambos se sienten en las nubes por tanta felicidad.

Más tarde en la recidencia Kamiya...

La puerta se abre, y Kari desde la sala se voltea y ve a su hermano mayor Tai, y su querida esposa Mimi entrar, ya habían regresado de la fiesta pequeña para celebrar a Matt y a Jun.

Kari se levanta y los saluda para darles la bienvenida. -Que bueno que ya llegaron, bienvenidos Tai y Mimi. Dijo Kari sonriendo, y Tai se quita el abrigo y lo cuelga, mientras lo hace le contesta con una sonrisa. -Ya regresamos Kari, la fiesta estuvo bien. Davis hizo un pastel para chuparse los dedos, y Jun festejo con Matt su adorado, todo estuvo bien. Dijo Tai sincero y sonriente, y Kari se alegro mucho por escuchar eso. -Ah ya veo, que bueno. Oye, Tai, ya que hablamos de Davis, ¿cómo está él? ¿Está bien Davis? ¿Hablaron con él como se los pedí? Pregunta Kari muy interesada y preocupada por Davis al mismo tiempo, hace mucho que Davis se convirtió en el centro de su mundo.

Hace un tiempo tal vez no parecía así, pero, el amor como la hiedra creció en su corazón, hasta cubrirlo por completo, y Tai se voltea con esa pregunta, y suspira un poco. -Hablamos un poco. Pero, Davis sigue dolido por lo que pasó, no quiso escucharme, pero con Mimi es otra historia. Dijo Tai con una sonrisa cómplice, y Kari de inmediato se voltea hacia Mimi. -Por favor Mimi, dime, ¿qué te dijo Davis? ¿Hablaron mucho? Pregunta Kari muy interesada y preocupada por Davis, el único al que ella ama con todo su corazón no hay otro más que él.

Mimi se acerca y sonrie mientras van a la sala, Tai se dirije a la cocina, y mientras Mimi le va explicando a Kari, las cosas de las que ella y Davis hablaron. -Davis fue muy atento conmigo, me escucho mientras le explicaba lo de tu boda fallida Kari, ¿puedes creer que él pensaba que ya te habías vuelto desde hace años en Kari Takaishi? Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa, y Kari sentada a su lado, se cruza de brazos muy molesta por la mención de TK. -¡Ni loca me convierto en Kari Takaishi! Ese tonto se puede quedar solo, o con el grupo de chicas que lo siguen y creen que él es el mejor del planeta. Yo no vuelvo a creer una sola cosa que me diga. Pero, volviendo al tema, ¿qué te dijo Davis? ¿De que hablaron? Pregunta Kari muy interesada en saber, y Mimi asintió y se acercó un poco.

Mimi escogió muy bien sus palabras, y le relato a Kari con detalle, todo de lo que hablaron, y el secreto que ella le revelo a Davis. Luego Mimi suspiro y dijo. -Kari, aun que no lo creas, Davis sufre por que cree que ya no hay nada entre ustedes, él en verdad te ama y mucho. Davis se quedó realmente sorprendido de saber, que tú fuiste quién lo cuido hasta su recuperación, aquel accidente cambio su vida, pero no solo la de él también la tuya, aun que quiso guardar la calma, yo sentí lo sorprendido que él estaba. Así es Kari, Davis te ama tanto como tú a él, lo extrañas y él sufre muchísimo por esta separación. Sin embargo, no estoy segura si él pueda confiar de nuevo en ti, tal vez te perdone, y tal vez no renuncie a ti, pero, ¿volverá a confiar en ti como antes? Esa es la pregunta, y pienso que debes de verlo Kari, para decirle personalmente cuanto lo amas y lo necesitas. Dijo Mimi muy seria pero amable, y Kari siente que se estremece toda de saber que su adorado Davis, aun la ama y la extraña.

Kari sufre ella también sin su amado Davis, las noches son frías y solitarias sin él, ella esta tan necesitada del amor tan bueno de Davis. Kari siempre recuerda como estuvo a punto de perderlo a ese horrible accidente, su vida así como la ilusión y el engaño de TK, todo eso cambio y lo relacionado a TK desapareció de su vida para siempre. Davis desde un principio siempre ha sido, y será el pilar central y sosten principal de su vida.

Davis es el ángel guardian de Kari. Desde que lo conoció lo supo en su corazón, y el corazón nunca se equivoca ni miente, es por eso que Kari lo extraña tanto.

Los dos están tan enamorados, y vínculados el uno con el otro, que no pueden ni quieren vivir sin el otro.

Kari asintió y sonrió amorosa de saber todas estas cosas, y Mimi se alegro de poder ayudarla aun cuando sea poco lo que pueda hacer. -Muchas gracias Mimi, ahora ya estoy segura de lo que debo hacer. Davis esta muy enamorado de mí, y yo lo estoy de él, al grado de que ambos estamos locos de amor el uno por el otro. De esa clase de amor, fue siempre mi deseo enamorame, y finalmente mi deseo se cumplió. Dijo Kari muy contenta explicando todos sus sentimientos por Davis, y Mimi sonrie contenta de escuchar cuanto lo ama.

Mientras en la recidencia Motomiya...

Davis estaba parado en el balcón de su habitación muy pensativo, mientras mira al horizonte pensando en muchas cosas.

Matt se acerca desde atrás, y se queda mirando a Davis un poco pensativo. Hace un tiempo la banda de Matt estuvo a punto de disolverse, pero gracias a la ayuda y al sacrificio de Davis eso no paso. Davis consiguió un manager distinto, y los fondos para recuperar a la banda, el baterista renunció, pero Davis se consigue a este tipo estupendo que los dejo impresionados por su habilidad en la bateria.

Y luego, el accidente...

Matt agita su cabeza, él estuvo presente en ese momento, Jun llorando en la madrugada le llamo por teléfono, y le aviso del horrible accidente de Davis.

De inmediato Matt se vistió y fue al hospital general de Odaiba, y ahí lo vio... La señora Motomiya destrozada llorando amargamente por su único hijo, el señor Motomiya petrificado de horror, inmovil y rigido, mirando el despojo de su hijo, y Jun inconsolable llorando como su madre súplicando a Davis que no se rindiera.

Y Davis, que horror... recostado sobre una cama conectado por todas partes con tubos, y tan grave estaba que una maquina respiraba por él, inconciente, en un coma inducido. No sobrevivira... fue lo que pensó Matt, al ver las graves heridas de Davis, un choque de un tren, en el salón de maquinas el motor se sale de control, un corto circuito que cobró la vida de cientos de personas en uno de los peores accidentes de trenes del que se tengan registros.

Matt sintió como la desesperación se apoderaba de él, su mejor amigo, quién le ha demostrado cuanto lo quiere, y cuantos sacrificios ha hecho por su sueño y su banda. Ahora destrozado por su culpa, por que Matt se culpaba a si mismo, por todo lo ocurrido. Pero a la mañana siguiente, aparece repentinamente Kari, y ella al ver a Davis tan mal, se lanza sobre él y llora hasta el cansancio, esto lo convenció de los verdaderos sentimientos de Kari por Davis, y no por TK como todos creían, y después Kari se pone a rezarle a Dios, y todos los días sin falta como soldado en misión, Kari estuvo presente junto a Davis.

Hasta que Davis empezó a dar signos positivos de recuperación, y los medicos se sorprendieron de su mejoría, ellos también creían que no lo iba a lograr.

Kari se puso súper contenta, pero ella no pudo ver el momento en que Davis despertó, por que de pronto se aparece TK, que arma un escándalo por la cancelación de la boda. Kari le grita a TK, y él le contesta a ella, y los dos terminan saliendo y a los pocos días Davis despierta y Kari se lo pierde.

Matt suspira, y se acerca a Davis y le sonrie. -¿En qué piensas Davis? Pregunta Matt medio interesado, y Davis se voltea con una sútil sonrisa. -Nada más estaba pensando en la fiesta, y lo que Mimi me contó de lo que paso hace años. Dijo Davis sincero, y Matt asiente. -Escucha Davis, sé que mi hermano les hizo algo horrible a ti y a Kari, pero, quiero que perdones a Kari y le des una segunda oportunidad. Ella no tuvo la culpa de nada, todo fue una treta de TK, que siempre ha creído amar a Kari y la quiere solo para él, pero yo sé que ella en realidad solo te ama a ti. No hay otra persona más importante para ella que tú. Dijo Matt para convencer a Davis de que regrese con Kari, ambos han pasado por tanto se merecen estar juntos.

Davis se queda pensativo, hasta Matt le esta diciendo que le de una segunda oportunidad a Kari. Davis suspira y asiente lentamente, y se voltea al horizonte. -Creo que tienes razón, voy a intentar verme con Kari. No te prometo nada Matt, pero haré lo posible por que todo salga bien. Dijo Davis sincera y más calmado, ya que a pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas no hubo secuelas, y él esta completo por que hubo personas a las que les amputaron un miembro.

Davis ha sido afortunado y tal vez el destino le debe una, quizás él si pueda reconciliarse con Kari, eso sería algo muy bueno para su adolorido y triste corazón, por que las noches son solitarias y tristes sin Kari a su lado.

Mientras esa misma noche...

Kari estaba suspirando y llorando por que extraña mucho a Davis, ella estaba caminando sola en la noche, por que no podía dormir aun, y además fue a ver a Yolei a su casa junto a Ken, para pedirle un consejo, pero Yolei no es de mucha ayuda por que ella es partidaria de que sería mucho mejor que ella regrese con TK, y no con Davis, según Yolei mejor que se olvide de Davis.

Esas palabras lastimaron hondamente a Kari, y más viniendo de Yolei, y esa es la razón de que Kari esté tan triste.

Kari caminaba por las calles nocturnas de Odaiba, y vio a lo lejos un tráfico impresionante en el puente arcoiris, y un poco más lejos la rueda de la fortuna. Kari suspira de nuevo, la rueda de la fortuna fue el lugar de su primer y maravilloso beso, Davis estaba tan romántico con ella que la llevo a esa sita tan especial. Kari estaba encantada con la ida a la feria, y terminar en la rueda de la fortuna, dónde los sentimientos de ambos ya no pudieron resistirlo.

Davis tomo a Kari de la mano, y ella se voltea y lo miró de manera especial, luego él se acerca y le susurra su amor y sentimientos desde la más tierna infancia, y Kari comienza a llorar de la alegría.

Era exacto lo mismo que ella siempre ha sentido por él, Kari no lo soporta y se acerca, los se acarician mutuamente en el rostro, y juntan sus frentes mirándose a los ojos, y luego por fin el beso más maravilloso y romántico de todos. En ese momento, ambos se vuelven locos de amor, y ya nunca más se iban a separar jamás.

Pero, TK se interpuso en el camino de ellos, y Kari al recordar a ese falso amigo y envidioso celoso de primera, se molesta un montón. Kari nunca lo perdonara por lo que les hizo, a ella y a su adorado Davis.

Kari se da la vuelta y sigue caminando, ya iba de regreso a su casa, cuando al doblar una esquina, vio a un grupo nada agradable de pandilleros, en sus cosas tomando, y hablando de sus motos.

Kari sintió miedo y se dio la vuelta, no quería meterse en problemas, pero uno de los sujetos se volteo y la vio.

El tipo se levanta y va tras ella, y Kari sintió que la seguían, y le dio más miedo, y trato de caminar más rápido. Pero el sujeto se adelanto en un callejón, y se aparece frente a ella.

Kari sintió miedo, y el tipo se acercó con una sonrisa soez y vulgar, y ella se da la vuelta y rápido se dirige a la entrada del callejón, cuando de pronto otro tipo con un casco y vestido de cuero negro, montado en una moto se aparece frente a ella y le corta el paso.

Kari se detiene y se siente atrapada, y el tipo con el casco puesto se voltea a verla, y Kari retrocede, pero choca de espaldas con el otro sujeto, y ella es atrapada por esté, y comienza a forcejear. -No te resistas hermana, te va a gustar y mucho, nos vamos a divertir. Dijo el tipo de cabello picudo, y Kari se asusto mucho.

El otro sujeto de la moto se baja de esta, y muy calmado se acercó. -No te quedes ahí parado, ayúdame. Dijo el tipo mientras forcejea con Kari, y el tipo con el casco asintió. -Seguro. Dijo muy calmado, y de pronto se acerca y golpea con el puño cerrado al tipo, los dientes salen volando, y Kari se cae al piso y vio al otro tipo como estaba asombrado, y pronto respondió y trato de golpearlo pero no sirvió de nada.

El tipo con el casco detuvo su puño con su mano, y lo jala hacia él, y le saca el aire al darle un rodillazo en la boca del estomago. Luego un golpe en la cara y un gancho, que lo dejo tendido, y el otro sujeto se levanta y sale corriendo como puede del sitio.

El tipo con el casco se voltea, y Kari desde el piso intento ponerse de pie, pero tenía mucho miedo, luego de ver como peleaba este tipo, y élmse acerca y se detiene por un momento frente a ella. Kari lo mira con miedo, y por un momento pensó. "No. Este tipo me quiere hacer algo, no, ayúdame Davis" Súplico Kari en su mente, y el sujeto extendió su mano para ayudar a levantarla. -¿Estas bien? Pregunta medio preocupado, y Kari se sorprende de ver a un pandillero preocupado por ella, y contestó. -Estoy bien, pero por favor, no me hagas nada. Dijo Kari medio asustada.

El misterioso tipo asintió. -Muy bien no te haré nada, ahora ponte de pie Kari. Dijo el tipo llamándola por su nombre, y Kari se queda sorprendida. -¿Me conoces? Pero, ¿cómo? ¿De dónde me conoces? Pregunta Kari muy sorprendida, y el misterioso hombre asiente. -Vaya, me lastima que no me reconozcas Kari, pero supongo que ya paso el tiempo. Dijo el misterioso hombre, y se quita el casco, y agita su cabeza dejando salir su largo cabello rojo, y abre sus ojos y sonrie. -Soy yo Kari, Davis, ¿recuerdas? Dijo Davis con una sonrisa, y Kari al ver que se trata de su adorado príncipe, se levanta como resorte, y lo abraza del cuello de inmediato. Davis se sorprende del efusivo abrazo de Kari, pero la comprende, este encuentró era totalmente inesperado.

Kari llora de la dicha de reencontrarse con su adorado príncipe, y lo abraza con todo su amor. -¡Oh Davis, tu siempre apareces cuando más te necesito, no sabes lo asustada que estaba hace rato! ¡Pero ya no, por que me has salvado otra vez, Davis querido! Dijo Kari muy emotiva y llena de alegría de verlo de nuevo, y Davis vuelve a sonreir de verla de nuevo.

Todo volvía a ser simple de nuevo, siempre se han amado, y siempre se amarán igual. Davis y Kari se separan y se miran a los ojos. -Kari, tengo mucho que hablar contigo, pero antes te llevo a tu casa. Ven, te llevo en mi moto, tengo un casco extra. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa, y Kari sonrió encantada y asintió. -Si Davis por supuesto, de hecho ya iba a regresar a mi casa, ya sabes dónde. Dijo Kari en un tono delicado y con un suave rubor en su rostro, Davis también se ruboriza sin querer y asiente. -Suerte que estaba cerca y vi el momento en que ese tipo te seguía, te reconocí y por eso sentí que debía protegerte. Dijo Davis sincero recontando como la vio y sintió que debía cuidarla, y Kari al ver que de verdad están conectados, por que no es coincidencia que la haya visto y le haya salvado, se sintió aun más enamorada que antes de él.

Davis y Kari se suben a la moto, que arranca justo a tiempo, por que el sujeto de hace rato regreso con refuerzos, pero se quedaron con las ganas, por que Davis arranco con Kari, y la moto se pierde en la noche junto con los dos perdidamente enamorados jóvenes elegidos.

Esto es el principio de una nueva etapa de en la relación de Davis y Kari, una relación hermosa de altos y bajos, pero repleta de amor verdadero...


End file.
